During a refueling operation, a fuel source supplies fuel to a fuel tank of a vehicle. As the fuel flows in a fuel line from the fuel source to the fuel tank, an electrostatic charge may be generated in the fuel due to, among other factors, friction between the fuel and the fuel line. When the fuel arrives in the fuel tank the electrostatic charge may accumulate on the surface of the fuel. The accumulated electrostatic charge may present a risk of electrical discharge between the fuel and the fuel tank and, thus, a risk of an explosion hazard. To mitigate the risk of electrical discharge, a rate of fuel flow in the fuel line is limited so that the accumulated charge remains relatively low.